User talk:Rachidna
I don't really Do Recolours Man I don't Really Know why you're Going after Jav, Other then you're probably a Troll... Which Probably wouldn't surprise me Right, because it's totally original to make Knuckles blue. I'm going after him, because he's posting sonic shit on a part of a wiki, that isn't even remotely related to Sonic and his shit fandom. And because he's attentwhoring to no end. I've seen him on youtube and dA. His attitude towards his friends and himself is horrible and I don't understand how the guy has ANY supporters and not more trolls on his ass. And I'm actually not a troll, he just deserves it, in my opinion. I'm not Arguing The Factor that he has an Attitude Problem With People when no one looks at His Art... I support him Because He can be Better than that and I've Been trying to Motivate him to just Do his pictures and Relax.... He's Getting Better but that doesn't mean he doesn't fly off the Handle... He's not an Attention Whore... but I will admit I see Jealousy of Other Artists and Such Well, at least you're reasonable. I understand that you want to support a friend, but (and I've been watching the situation on his dA a while, I have no account there though) he apparently doesn't give a shit about people trying to help him. Whenever one of you guys tries to cheer him up he either doesn't read it and simply replies with "Whatever." or he want more people to tell him he's good. I personally might be more patient than he is, which is maybe the cause why he is so confusing and enraging to me. However, at his age he should behave FAR more maturely. I can understand frustation about him getting no attention (which is a flat out lie of his to be honest) but he does this on a regular basis.(like I said, I've been watching this situation from afar) It does seem to me, that he is doing this, so people pat his hurting butt. Attentionwhoring might have been too strong of a word, but still. Jealousy is something, flat out envy because others get more attention than he does is something completely different. About his attitude problem, did it not bother you that he openly admitted that his friends mean NOTHING to him, as long as they don't worship his art? (I know I'm exaggerating here) The patience you people have with him is almost admirable. I realise that and Believe me I've Given him shit Every Single Time He Acts that way. Yeah I realise he said that But I also know that he Doesn't really Mean that... Yeah That Attitude when he does that Gets Me Angry and I bitch him out something awful for it, But for What it's Worth I don't Mind His Pictures or his GMOD Stuff... Neko Donut isn't a Bad Thing... Sure it's a Recolor But he's only trying to Make a GMOD Monster that for once isn't TF2 Related... thats not Entirely a Bad Thing.... And I do find Neko donut Amusing. Hopefully since Neko donut has been gathering a small touch of popularity already His Attitude will change Well at least someone tells him off. The problem with this is: Does he actually read these things? He doesn't seem to read more than one sentence because of his limited English. The GMOD pictures..Well I'm quite sure if these things are even allowed on dA, since he 1. openly admitted that he got his GMOD illegally and 2. he is apparently using directly ripped 3D models, which would violate dA's rules in terms of copyright. His art is plain furry fetish art to me and damages the reputation the furry community has even further. If I were an artist, I wouldn't want people masturbating over one of my characters. Then again, his characters are all quite shallow and boring... I mean they have next to no personality whatsoever. Well I personally hate crossovers (if you want to call it that). I don't like Sonic, neither do I like TF2, but his attempt at crossing these two very different fandoms just seems like he couldn't come up with something outside of the Sonic fandom, but wanted to copy memes anyway. I tried to find humour in Neko Donut but it's just stupid to me. All I see is a Blaze recolour with broken limbs holding Donuts and talking Spanish. His humour is just....Childish to me. Even if Neko Donut gains popularity, it will most likely be not positive, as these "Freak creatures" are TF2 characters. He will probably receive more critique than he can handle and you will face a bawwfest again. Anyway, I will stop arguing now since my anger towards him has calmed down, I would like it though if Neko Donut's page would stay empty. He can write another article once she is actually popular. The Silly thing is I too do Crossovers Between Characters I have (Sonic, TF2, and Various Versions of the Krystal Model) But instead of making it seem like they're like this all the time I have Their Stories for the Majority Split up, and Also Have them Together and Call it a "Multiverse" I think GMOD Pushes the Crossover thing a little More Because The Game Doesn't have any Real rules... it's all about doing pretty much whatever you want so it breaks the 4th Wall down... "Anyway, I will stop arguing now since my anger towards him has calmed down, I would like it though if Neko Donut's page would stay empty. '' ''He can write another article once she is actually popular. " Request-by-proxy granted, page is deleted and it's going to stay that way until the Donut gets itself an at least slight fad following. If it can get itself out of obscurity I'll roll with it and put the page back on, fix it up a bit, but until then the page is gone and stays that way. Just figured I'd mention that. -MrC2k